


the only thing that matters now is where the night will end

by queerness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Everyone is aged up by two years, M/M, idk what else enjoy, party time, young marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerness/pseuds/queerness
Summary: Isak and Even are back from their trip to Morocco.They aren't dating anymore.





	the only thing that matters now is where the night will end

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I didn't plan it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304330) by [Masterless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless). 



Thank god Isak and Even got a bigger apartment recently. If they hadn't, who knows how bad their situation would be right now. The Girl Squad, Boy Squad, and Balloon Squad were all chilling in the living room or kitchen of their new apartment. Even though it's their place, the only people missing were Isak and Even. Mikael, Jonas, and Sana had keys to the house, which is why everyone was already inside and why they need to go grocery shopping every other day. Well, that and Isak had a habit of eating instead of sleeping.

Everyone’s attention turned to the door as they heard the knob jiggle and turn. Isak and Even walked in, both with slight frowns and all their bags.

“Evak!” Magnus yelled, followed by almost everyone cheering. Sana knew something was up, she just didn't know what.

“How was Morocco?” Vilde asked.

“Um, it was… fun. Yeah,” Isak said.

“So,” Even said. He paused and took a deep breath. Now, everyone knew something was wrong. “Isak and I, we…. We aren't dating anymore.”

They looked at their friends, all of which had shocked expressions except Sana. She was smirking.

“Wha-what happened? You looked like you had so much fun,” Eva said. It sounded like she was going to cry.

“We did, it was great. Even just, he decided we shouldn't date anymore,” Isak kept up the sad act. The room was still silent.

Even cleared his throat. “Yeah, so,” he threw his arm over Isak’s shoulder, “meet the Bech Valtersens!”

It took a few seconds, but everyone yelled. Literally, everyone yelled. Except Sana and Noora.

“Bech Valtersens?!” Mikael and Jonas yelled in unison, both tones were obviously confused.

“Bech Valtersens!” Eva and Magnus yelled enthusiastically.

The rest of the boys and Chris just yelled “AYYYYE” and Vilde shrieked.

It took about three minutes, but everyone calmed down. Eva and Elias nearly ran to the kitchen, grabbed as much alcohol as the could, and came speed walking back. This time, _everyone_ cheered. 

Surprisingly, Sana yelled too this time. She grabbed a wine glass from Eva’s hand. Isak raised his eyebrow at her.

“My best bud got married, it's a special occasion.” Isak thought she looked so…. Womanly with the wine. It clashed with her tan hijab and clothes, but so did her dark purple lips. She balanced it in between her middle and index finger.

The doorbell rang, the door flung open, and a wild Eskild Tryggvason appeared.

“Hello, gay godchild!” Eskild yelled. “Where's the wine?”

“Hello, _guru_. It's… everywhere,” Isak chuckled.

“Well, I guess I'll go hunt some down. Oh! And, for the tenth time: congratulations, Mr. Isak Bech Valtersen!” Eskild hugged Isak until the latter couldn't breathe, then pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “I still can't believe you've been married for a week!”

“Me neither,” Isak laughed.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was pleasantly buzzed, music was blaring from the speakers, and everyone was dancing in the living room.

They'll worry about the mess tomorrow. And the marriage. And their future. But now, they sang along to the song.

_I know we’ll be alright_  
_Don’t worry bout a thing_  
_Don't worry bout a thing_  
_Don't worry bout a thing_

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SENAI FOR FIXING THIS FOR ME <3


End file.
